


Rebound

by aderyn



Series: Rebound [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Homecoming, London/Sherlock/John, Love, OT3, Reunions, Story: The Adventure of the Empty House, living cities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a date, London says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> For [Hamstermoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon), with thanks.

_It’s not a date_ , London says, and they mean it, all of them, she, the London of, he, the London of, they, the London of Sherlock Holmes, who died, who left his city behind in an act of, well, should he call it love now, should he. It’s not you. A lapse. A breakup.

Wary, wary. Home now, almost. Feel it, quick pulse in the wrist of it ( _do you want me_ ), shimmer of the once-dear on streets, on cheeks.

John. They went tearing.

Mapped and flattened and scruffed up again. Lost.

Oh, London says, _did you miss me when you were dead, did you_.

_Because I know the dead. Dinner?_

He did. He does.

*****

London loves. Takes back.

London loves John, who carries crusts to the park pond, hands to the bird-back of Marylebone. Strokes her spires and whistles home.

Shy. Not exactly. Sharp. The shine of shards and the riverine, soot and petrol and plane.

Home.

_I don’t know you_ , John’ll say, lick a lip and look away. _You’re dead._

Or no, _she loved me when you were away._

Who?

Don’t be late.

*****

Hurry, hurry. We are our places, in every part this net of chalk and nerve, ridiculous; every chemical and bird.  John don’t you see.

He does. The whole heart.

London loves again, again, built to be broken.


End file.
